


孕育

by crushonyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushonyong/pseuds/crushonyong
Summary: ⚠Attention!!! 写了比较超纲的内容，真的是调教向。请慎入以免产生糟糕体验，谢谢！.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 12





	孕育

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠Attention!!! 写了比较超纲的内容，真的是调教向。请慎入以免产生糟糕体验，谢谢！
> 
> .

长久以来，绒绒第一次真切体会到身不由己，心悦诚服的快乐。在主人的手掌温柔地压迫之下，他两腿之间热乎乎的性器一抖一抖，可怜地抽搐着，终于像喷水一般，将折磨他一整夜的浓稠滚烫的液体射出了体外。刻骨铭心的快感随之席卷而来，他几乎快要哭出来，忍不住就要扭动着呻吟出声，指甲深深嵌入地毯；但由于被拴在地板上，被项圈屏滞着呼吸，他只能尽量压低腰肢，涨红着脸发出了难以克制的闷哼——他垂着头，看到主人的手仍握着他的下体缓慢地挤压，将里面最后一点精水榨出体外——在无法承受的高潮里，他的身体被欲望一点点染红，如同描刻着绽放花朵的精致瓷器。

直到主人松开项圈，他才犹如灵魂被抽离般瘫倒在地，急促地呼吸着。在泪眼朦胧中，他看到主人正倾身抚摸着他，又揉了揉他的肚皮，看上去很是满意：

“做得很好，绒绒。容纳主人的欲望的同时，也必须学会控制自己的欲望，这样才是训练有素的宠物。多经历几次你就会习惯了。”

绒绒躺在自己的杰作旁，回味着快感之后空荡荡的余韵。刚才还在提心吊胆，害怕自己表现得不够好，没想到主人不仅夸奖了他，甚至连他的想法都洞悉的一清二楚。在那样暖烘烘的手掌之下他感到无比安心，想要笑却感到鼻子一酸，像是快要哭出来。

主人着人来打扫，然后牵着他去洗澡。

绒绒抱着膝盖坐在浴缸里，任由水流从上至下冲刷着自己。温热的触感使他昏昏欲睡。主人握着淋浴，被水浸湿的白衬衫有着清新的气味，令他心动不已。他想要在那样宽大的怀抱里睡着，而不是毫无人情味的客厅地毯上。内心与身体除了空虚一无所有。射精也还不够，后面空荡荡的从刚才开始就很想要被填满。震动器也好，是主人的硕大就更好，他甚至开始怀念皮鞭火辣辣的触感，那也是主人身体的延伸。在荡漾的水波里，他开始幻想自己环绕在主人膝下，摇晃臀部引诱主人操他；可当他睁开眼，看到主人轮廓分明却探究不出任何表情的脸，就什么都不敢想了。至少至少，如果什么都不能有，他希望得到主人滚烫的足以将他揉碎的拥抱。

“绒绒。”主人的低声呼唤将他拉回现实，“下周末的聚会，我希望你能表现得像今天一样好。到时候你会遇到许多人，还会有很多你的小伙伴。不过——你将会是唯一的主角。”

冲洗掉他头发上的泡沫，主人勾起手指挠了挠他的下巴，久违地对着他笑了。主人身上令人畏惧的气场消失了，仿佛变回了一个英俊的普通男孩，让绒绒的心尖都在震颤。他睁大眼睛，只知道点点头，然后用挂着水珠的白皙脸颊跟着傻笑起来。

在主人出去的片刻，他在水下偷偷握住自己的性器。刚刚工作完的器官软绵绵的，没有快感，但仅仅是触碰就让他很满足。然后也试探着伸进自己的后面。主人要是知道他正在沉溺于低级趣味里肯定又要惩罚他，但他已经管不了这么多了。他太想要了。空虚像是狡猾的小精灵在他光裸的身体上跳来跳去，像是在前面，又像是在身体深处，两边都照顾到的话又跳到发胀的乳尖。总而言之，他意识到他永远不可能满足自己，那种圆满只有主人可以给予。可是主人已经很久没有享用过他了。他不知道自己现在的处境有多么狼狈，只是忽然记起刚被送来的那个晚上——那时的他还很倔强，让主人严厉地鞭打他、抓着他的头发狠狠地进入他，而他只知道拼命反抗和尖叫。多么傻和不知珍惜。现在的他这么乖巧懂事，却一无所有。他垂着头倚在浴缸边，忿忿地嫉妒着曾经那个顽固的自己，苦苦怀念主人的热度与熟悉的气息，然后闭上眼睛，在痴迷中将手指向更深处送去。他相信只要他足够听话，愿望总有一天会实现。总有一天。主人的脚步声很快由远及近，一步一步像是踏在他心里。而他立刻收回了手。

主人带来的物品并不陌生，是黑色的皮制拘束带，曾经让他吃了不少苦头。主人是知道他刚才自渎而打算惩罚他吗。他仰起脸，却只看到主人不言不语将浴巾裹在他身上，在清洁完毕后准备带他出去吹头发。为什么呢。他惴惴不安，咬着嘴唇祈祷，直到主人命令他跪在沙发上趴好，他终于感到彻底的崩溃。

“为什么害怕，绒绒。我并没有要惩罚你。”

主人虽然在安抚他，手却毫不留情地按住他颤抖的臀尖。穴口被手指撑开后，有什么凉凉圆圆的东西塞了进来。不大但是足以刺激他的敏感带。绒绒呼吸紧绷，无可奈何地感到入侵物体挤压着肠道，然后被手指推送着，越滑越深。一些不好的预感闪现。他开始后悔，他想象中渴望的填满并不是这种，却不得不在恐惧中接纳了第二和第三个。身体已经被填的满满的。随后拘束带的肛塞对准小穴按了进去，前部的皮套与金属环完美地包裹着瘫软的茎体，皮带在腰际环绕，最后以金属卡扣收拢在腰后锁好。绒绒跪坐起来，手足无措地环视着身体上这些象征着痛苦与折磨的繁琐装饰。完成后，主人起身仔细检查了一圈，然后按下开关。绒绒立即像触电般从沙发上弹起。

深藏在体内的跳蛋紧贴着柔软肉壁嗡嗡振动着，不时刺激到他的敏感部位，让疲倦的性器再度变硬挺立起来。却被拘束环禁锢在狭小的空间内，无法施展，只剩下被压抑的疼痛。绒绒紧抓着沙发垫，独自与不存在的事物斗争，一次次无望地挺起腰肢想要摆脱束缚，越是撩拨却越是痛苦。腹部开始痉挛，全身都在冒汗。他从胸腔里发出悲鸣。我错了。哪里做错了。哆哆嗦嗦跌下沙发，手脚并用爬到主人腿边，用被训练过的方法——俯下身鼓着脸颊咬住主人的裤管，同时抬起头，以询问的目光热切地乞求着。

因为他的嘤嘤哽咽，主人牵过他让他伏在膝上，温柔地顺着后背轻轻抚摸，说道：“在下一个周末前，约束带要每天佩戴。这是提高忍耐力必须经历的过程。绒绒一定能承受的，对吗。”

主人低沉的声线仿佛同手掌一起贴在他身上摩擦，令他心痒难耐。

太痒也太痛了。像一根羽毛飘落在心上，抓不到挠不着所以更痒。绒绒按捺着伸手去触摸的欲望，恹恹地趴在主人膝上用脸颊蹭主人的腿，希望能缓解一点痛苦。额发早已汗湿，焦灼地张开嘴像是要吐出团团白气。想要。想要摆脱这些鬼东西。想要被主人填满肚子然后射出来。想要。想要。理智很快就被消磨殆尽，绒绒受到本能的驱使终于变得大胆起来。知道自己很漂亮，于是抬眼极尽引诱之能事：挺起胸用挺立的乳尖隔着西裤蹭着主人的腿；低下头舔舐面前主人的手掌，用舌头包裹挤压手指，轻轻吮吸模仿着吞吐的动作；同时偏过头，眯起眼睛用余光瞄着主人是否稍有心软；要是真的长着猫尾巴，一定会拼了命摇摆……一次又一次，乞求又乞求，使劲浑身解数得到的是主人捏着他的脸将他扔开。

“我并没有允许你这么做。”

主人站起身，抽出纸巾擦着手指，冷酷的声音里失去了最后的仁慈。而绒绒知道自己完蛋了。不仅痛苦不会结束，连主人的陪伴也不再有了。他因贪婪而错失一切，悔过不已，最后终于捂着脸，蜷起身子躺在主人脚边的地板上轻声抽泣起来。下半身累累的痛苦与快感纠缠不清，恍惚间让他以为自己是个孕妇，腹中怀有名为欲望的沉重畸胎——他想起梦中的那条巨型章鱼，咸味的海水，那三个跳蛋，前列腺液，精液，血，羊水，主人，还有即将新生的自己。亦真亦幻的画面浮现在他眼前，但终究使他好过了一些——因为孕育虽然很痛苦，却总有结束的一天。总有一天。

tbc


End file.
